Heir to War and Flames
by HighLadyofTerrasen
Summary: An AU crossover fic - Throne of Glass and ACOTAR! Basically what it would be like if the charachters were involved in gangs rather than empires. NO magic, but pretty much the same world other than that. Hope everyone enjoys! Please read and review! Rated T just to be safe


**A/N: Helllooo, this is a Thrown of Glass/ACOTAR crossover AU. It's pretty much the same world, just no magic. I really hope you enjoy, and please review! Also, if there are any mistakes I haven't seen, please let me know!**

 _ **Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the wonderful Sarah. J. Maas**_

The cacophony of gunfire and explosion were the soundtrack to her musical as Aelin set her plans in action. She was the leader of one of the most prosperous gangs in Erilea, with outposts in every major city. She was even known as the Queen of Terrasen, as this was where her headquarters were rumoured to be located. In truth, no one knew anything about her. It was as if she had just popped into existence as age eight, when she had been taken in by Arobynn Hamel, the previous unrivalled crime lord of Erilea, and trained to run his empire. At the age of seventeen, she had murdered her mentor and his supporters in cold blood, succeeding his throne of glass, which he had commissioned as a symbol of power years before. Now it was a sign of her power. Her hair fell to her collar bones in a river of golden strands, and her eyes were clearest blue, with a ring of golden fire surrounding the pupil. She was beautiful and deadly as fire, sharp as steel, and cold as ice. And she was currently in the process of winning the gang war which had been ignited three years ago, when she disposed of Arobynn and claimed his thrown. When Arobynn had murdered the man she loved in cold blood.

Sam had been eighteen, only two years older than her. A year younger than she was now. He had been accompanying Aelin on a mission to incinerate a rival gang's cache of weapons, to clear the way for a raid that was scheduled to occur next week. However, when everything went wrong, Sam had chosen to save her from death by electrocution than complete the mission. They both escaped alive, but Arobynn was furious. He tortured Sam for days before ending his life, and would have done the same to Aelin had she not been his heir. Instead, she was tortured without the death. Needless to say, as soon as she had healed, Arobynn's head had rolled. Along with a good many others. Tern, Harding, Mullin. All killed by Aelin for aiding Arobynn. Wesley. Eviscerated by Tern before Aelin could get to him, for helping her. The gang had nearly erupted into a civil war before Aelin had taken the thrown, with her friend and co-conspirator Lysandra as her second-in-command. Lysandra had loved Wesley as much as Aelin had loved Sam, and the loss had hardened her into a ruthless ally. If anyone had qualms about Erilea's most prosperous gang being run by two murderous teenage girls, they were soon silenced when profit increased tenfold before war had broken out. Every gang in Erilea had converged on them at once. Then began the infighting and backstabbing, eventually resulting in an all-out war, every gang for themselves. However, Aelin and Lysandra kept their cool, and were well on their way to winning this war. Besides, they had a secret weapon. Aelin's husband, Rowan.

Nineteen might seem a bit young to be married, but Aelin and Rowan together were a powerhouse. A hulking mass of muscles, steel and arrogance, Rowan terrified everyone except Aelin. Perhaps that was what had drawn them to each other. Aelin might have been short of stature, but she too was a whirlwind of death, destruction and snarky comments. If Aelin was gold, Rowan was silver. However, if Aelin was gold, her cousin Aedion was the other side of her fair coin. Towering above everyone but Rowan, with hair and eyes identical to Aelin's, Aedion was the embodiment of war. He was vicious, violent and ruthless towards his enemies. However, towards the people he cared for – namely Aelin, his girlfriend Lysandra, and occasionally Rowan – there was no one better to have by your side.

Of course, Aelin's 'court' as it was called, in honour of her nickname, contained many more members. There were Rowan's 'cadre' – Lorcan, Vaughan, Gavriel and the twins, Fenrys and Connal – a group of elite warriors with whom he had been trained. There was Chaol, who was married to peaceful Yrene. Dorian used to belong to her court, before he fell in love with Manon, the leader of the Blackbeaks, a small, elite group of female warriors. Aelin offered them inclusion in her organisation, and they took it. Now they were a deadly group of warriors and assassins, all female, led by Manon and Dorian.

Aelin also had allies across the seas – Sartaq and Nesryn, the rulers of the strongest gang of the Southern continent. Feyre and Rhys, who led the largest gang in Prythian, a large continent across the ocean. Prythian was divided into seven gang territories – Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter, Dawn, Day and Night. Feyre originally came from Spring, were she was abused and mistreated by the leader, Tamlin. **A/N Tamlin the Tool more like**. She escaped, and made her way to Rhysand, or Rhys. Now they were married, and co-ran the largest and most influential gang in Prythian – the Night Court. Then there were the Silent Assassins. Led by the Mute Master, who had sworn never to speak, and his son Ilias, they had pledged assistance to Aelin should she ever need it after she saved the Mute Masters from an assassination attempt by Ansel. Which brings us to Ansel, a gang leader known as the Queen of the Western Wastes. She and Aelin were as close as sisters, and they had sworn to help each other should they ever need it.

Perhaps now you can see why Aelin's name was whispered at night, in Rifthold, Orynth and Perranth. "Stay safe tonight; you never know what Aelin Ashryver Galathynius is planning". Aelin had chosen not to call in her ally's yet, to handle this war on her own. However, Perrington, the backstabbing, conniving, vicious leader of the gang leading the war effort against Aelin and her friends, was refusing to back down. If this war wasn't over soon, she may have to call in reinforcements. And Wyrd help her enemies when they arrived.


End file.
